Lukas: The waterbending disaster
by kandaluvr
Summary: Lukas is a waterbender with a rebellious haircut that was raised by his brother in the fire nation. When the war began, said brother was one of the first victims to disappear. These are shorts on how he interacts with other benders around the world on his search for his brother in the war raged world. (These are the oneshots from my askblog Ask-waterbender-Lukas)
1. Under the Influence with Assassin Tino

NUMBER 45 DRUNK BROTP FTW

ASK-ASSASSIN-TINO

45: Under the influence

Lukas was a lot of things. A bit of a grump in the mornings, he'd been told before. Overly sarcastic, definitely. But an alcoholic was _definitely_ not one of them.

Lukas hated drinking. More than anything. Matthias had become a fan of it for a while in his later teenaged years, but apparently, they had found, he had a bit of a bad habit of sneezing fire whenever he had gone drinking. So after a few destroyed bits of clothing and a singed table, that had ended quickly. Because of this, the waterbender had decided that if he wanted to stay out of suspicion, he shouldn't indulge in such things.

However, there came a time when the two brothers had found a man injured in the fire kingdom on the way back from a particular mission that Matthias had decided Lukas would be useful for. (Water worked well against firebenders it was found) He had been huddled in an alleyway, half conscious and heavily injured. his arm had somehow been taken from him. Matthias being who he was, had insisted they take him in and help him out, since there weren't very many medical facilities in the area and the smaller man hadn't looked like he had any money on him at the time.

Once they had managed to carry him and get him back to their small home on the outskirts by the ocean, and Matthias had instantly recognized the lattice work of lightning scars covering his upper body and side of his left leg.

They had cared for him accordingly until he had woken up. After which, they had found his name was Tino. He wouldn't say much more, but Lukas had instantly observed that he was a rather cocky little shit at times, but in all had been quite grateful for the help whether he admitted it or not.

After a few weeks, he had been able to walk and do things on his own, Tino had insisted he pay the two back for their hospitality. He insisted he take them out for food and drink, which both tried to decline. But Tino had been quite persistent about it. So in the end they had found themselves sitting in a dingy little pub with rather boisterous company.

"You two are acting like you're royal guards on duty or something, lighten up!" Tino had told them, slapping Matthias and Lukas on the back. "Come on, You need to have a good time for once in your lives. And I owe ya, so on the house!"

"I didn't know you had money for this sort of thing Tino." Lukas said with a sigh.

"Nah, the owner here owes me a few favors for… helping him. But that doesn't matter now, drink up!" He said, waving over the tender with a tray of tankards full of bubbling, amber liquid. "Have you ever had Lava ale? It's the best. Great kick to it."

"Th-thanks." Lukas said with a sigh. He decided that Tino wouldn't have them refusing. He took a tankard, and took a small sip of the 'lava ale'.

Instantly, the blonde started hacking and coughing. Matthias started to bust a gut and smack his adopted brother's back to help with the coughing. How could anyone like this stuff? It burned like ACTUAL LAVA. There was nothing appealing about this!

"What- haven't you had ale before?" Tino laughed, wiping a small tear from his eye from laughing so hard. Lukas glared at him from his slightly hunched position, small burning tears "Omigosh you haven't!" He guffawed, looking at the younger man. "Well you should have said something, I would have given you something not as strong!"

Hours later, the three were found back at home. They had decided to head home when Mathias had sneezed and destroyed two of the tankards and singed Lukas' tunic.

Lukas' cheeks were bright red, his vision a bit glossy and glazed over. Matthias had decided to go to home early because he had work in the morning, while Lukas had stayed and helped Tino walk home. Because of his lost arm, he had lost a great deal of balance when under the influence.

And then he had thrown up on himself.

Tino had laughed so hard, teasing and laughing his sorry head off at the poor man. He had, at least, been kind enough to lend the blonde his cloak to cover his clothes up until they got home.

"Well at least you're sober enough to stay walking." The injured man had chided, patting Lukas' back as he leaned against the wall in his chair upon arrival. Matthias' light snores could already be heard from his room, so they had decided to stay out in the kitchen for a while until he was in a deeper rest so they didn't wake him.

"Pft, so how long have you been here?" Tino asked, looking at the red faced waterbender.

"Eh? All m'life." He said with a slur. "W'bout yuh? yer like… werdly calm 'bout losin' yer arm n'all. Most people w'ld be more upset."

"Well yes- I am upset but in my… line of work, I've learned that you really can't get back things you've lost for good. People, things, limbs." Tino sat down in the chair across from him. "You should know that. And besides, what point is there to think about it too much. All I should do is find out a way to get back a the man who did it rather than sulk."

"Y'I guess so." Lukas shrugged. He then let his head fall against the wall with a 'thunk'. Well-somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that would hurt later. But none of the rest of him cared enough to stop it.

"I sm'll like barf." He sighed angrily. Tino barked out a laugh in response.

"Well I would assume so. You only had three and you're already wasted. Sorry- I guess I shouldn't have pushed you into having any."

"Nah- it's fine." Lukas sighed. "I'll just, go take a bath'r sommat." he braced himself against his chair and made to stand. But he instantly tumbled over and found his butt planted firmly on the ground.

Tino just smirked, his face lighting up with utter amusement. He stood and grasped one of the man's arms and helped him stand.

"Alright, don't go hurtin' yourself."

Getting outside was one of the greatest spectacles ever seen by mankind. Tino, being intoxicated himself, was struggling to balance, while Lukas was finding it hard to see straight. So pushing and pulling, the two made their ways to the beach and let themselves walk ankle deep into the water.

Soon enough, they were splashing each other drunkenly and laughing their heads off at each others individual states of intoxication. At some point, they had stripped themselves of their shirts and were plating freely in the beach like children without cares in the world. Tino would push over the poor waterbender and laugh as he tried and failed to use his bending back. he just ended up making pathetic little waves at the man.

With a final splash, the two landed in the water where it was only an inch or two deep. The little waves slapped against their faces and limbs. Lukas let out a little laugh and looked over as his friend chuckled. "What? Whaso funny?"

"You. You're an idiot."

"Whatever. You too."

((Abrupt ending? Yes. But I like it. :D Enjoy!))


	2. Blame Me with FirebenderGilbert

[ 30. All I ask and 31. Blame me. Maybe you can use these in joining the Kill Lukas Club with your character and my own? ]

ASKFIREBENDERGILBERT

((Oh boy Just in time I need to vent.:'D

So if the battle had gone a little differently…))

The attack had come out of nowhere. Gilbert had always had his suspicions of the impending assault, but he had not anticipated the gravity, nor the numbers that had aided his fears.

The battlefield was not meant to be here.

It baffled him how it had been so peaceful just hours before. He had heard children playing, and citizens gossiping and boisterous laughter booming from pubs. He had seen performers dancing, coins being thrown into little shoes and cups as thanks for the efforts. He had smelled delicious foods sizzling on fires and teas brewing just as well in homes and joints. He had felt the sun on his skin, accompanied by a gentle breeze that brought promise of a light rain later, which he always enjoyed.

But now all he heard were the cries of women and children, he heard the barked orders of fathers telling their children to run. He saw performers running, fighting to help others, discarding the coins that they had worked so hard to earn. He smelled smoke and earth and burning homes. He felt cold and hot all at once, battling against every earth nation recruit that had come to lay rain of death upon he and his people.

Blasting yet another wall of rock down with his own attacks, the general disposed of his opponent, and turned to another. The ache in his bones that came from fighting non-stop was starting to set in, and he could feel the rain starting to fall on his parched skin.

"Look out!" He heard the familiar voice cry out behind him, but turned just in time to see the rainwater warp and twist into a whip, that collided with the earth soldier just before he had brought his fist down upon the General.

"Lukas! What are you doing here? Get out of here!"

"I am not going to abandon these people!" Lukas growled, fighting on with his unique form of bending. He was quite glad for the rain that was beginning to fall much heavier upon them. And Gilbert was quite impressed to see that he was using up so much of that rain that it didn't affect his bending much at all.

"You're as stubborn as your brother." Gilbert shouted back, taking on yet another. It seemed that they were endless, coming in ironic waves of stony-faced men. Lukas didn't even blink at this.

"Have you seen him?" He asked, letting his back touch Gilbert's own as they stared down the circle of soldiers.

"He was defending the castle. I don't know anything else, I'm sorry." Gilbert growled back, not losing any eye contact. "He can take care of himself though."

"I know, that's why I'm worried. Because he'll take care of everyone else too."

That was true. But there was no time to ponder upon the fate of a mere guard when the fate of the palace and ultimately: the Nation were at stake.

The battle grew heavier, the soldiers around them fell with sheer exhaustion and labour. Lukas had departed to get the groups of children and those unable to fight to safety, but had promised to return, much to the Albino's dismay.

His breath was laden, and his muscles were sore. Gilbert knew that if they didn't get some sort of surprise attack in, they were doomed. The citizens that had helped in battle had mostly been taken captive, and he had seen many of his men die at their hand. But he refused to let that fate grasp him with it's stony, cold fingers. No, he had to get home, he had to make sure he was safe.

As he turned from on fight to his next, Gilbert's eyes froze upon the sight of a great boulder coming right at him. Wait- no. It was a downright avalanche of stone that would kill him upon impact. He was not an idiot. No amount of fire could stop that. No amount of strength could allow him to jump over it and no amount of willpower would keep him alive.

It was funny, almost, how long that split second seemed to be. It felt like, and maybe it was the truth, Gilbert had only blinked, and suddenly he had been shoved to the side by a great strength that could only come by an entire body being thrown at him. He flew backwards, limbs outstretched as if he were reaching back to the fate that had almost met him. His eyes were as wide as saucers…

and there was no mistaking that blonde hair that was there for only a split second, or the great fall of icicles that suddenly fell from the sky and hit the soldiers from above.

The General slammed against a wall, splintering the wood and nearly crashing right through it. Not a most pleasant feeling, but far better than being crushed by a fall of stones. He coughed and struggled to his feet, but found that he may have broken or cracked a bone in his arm.

However, he ignored the horrid pain and found himself, somehow, dashing towards where the great stone avalanche had collided. He collapsed to his knees and started sifting them out of the way, as if he were on some sort of automatic response system. He didn't worry about the soldiers, the gruesome sight of men impaled by icicles was indication enough that none of them were going to attack.

Finally, he revealed an arm, and then a torso, and then a head, another arm and two legs. He pulled the man out of the pile of stones and laid him flat on the ground in front of the home he had been smashed into.

His arm was at a funny angle, and his chest looked as if it had been crushed inward. That couldn't be healthy. His head was covered in red life and his eyes were morbidly open, staring into nothingness,

Leaning down, the albino put his ear over Lukas' chest, listening and feeling for any sign of breathing or a heartbeat. Panicking, he sat up again and smacked the man's cheeks gently, then shook him, careful not to hurt him more. He put his fingers up by his nose, to see if he could feel breathing.

It was faint, but it was there.

"Lukas! You idiot, snap out of it! Come on! We'll get you to a healer and then we can get you home! Matthias will be worried you know!"

No response was given. Lukas just remained laying on the ground, and the only indication that he had _maybe_ heard Gilbert was the tiniest shift in his eyes towards the man. But the gaze was still unseeing.

"Lukas! I don't ask much of you, all I ever say is to stay out of trouble and you go and do something like _THIS!_ Come on! listen to me for once in your life!" The invincible General's voice cracked slightly, as he shook the man below him. Lukas didn't move, but just kept staring in his general direction. Gilbert grew unsettled by this, not wanting to keep eye contact, but forcing himself to. "Speak Damn it!"

Lukas shifted his arm, the one that wasn't broken, but was still bloody, and gently touched the soldiers leg. Gilbert snapped his vision to it for a split second before snatching the hand up in his own two. "That's good! Keep awake and we'll get you some help-"

"N-o. Gil." Lukas' voice was quiet. That was wrong. He wasn't ever loud, or boistrous, like his brother. But he was never this quiet.

"I'm sorry." Gil blurted, feeling the tears slip from his blurry vision. He hated this. He hated it all. Why? "It's all my fault- I!"

"Yer… more important." Lukas sighed, closing his eyes. Gilbert let out a panicked gasp.

"No! You're not going to close your eyes, that's an order! Come on Lukas!"

Lukas' lips turned up in a small, weak, bruised smile.

"Heh- sorry. I can't… obey…"

And he died.

—

((Shoot that was worse than I thought it would be. :/ But hey! Do I get a T shirt and Muffins now?))


	3. Together with Ask-Earthbender-Arthur

[tOGETHER]

ASK-EARTHBENDER-ARTHUR

((/*w*)/)

The weather was cold. It was so cold that even Gilbert had decided that an all night watch wasn't necessary for that night and that they should all focus on keeping warm. They would just keep watch while there was sunlight and then be done with it.

Lukas was understandably grumpy about this.

The boy had even less of a cold tolerance than the other firebenders in the group and was visibly shivering, even with the coat he had gotten in the water nation, and his three blankets, he was freezing. Everyone had settled down to rest and keep warm under the blankets that they had collected over their travels. But even then it was too cold to really honestly camp comfortably or safely.

Lukas was, as usual, curled up in a ball and trying to lock in every bit of heat he could muster. Of course, he was unable to really keep warm enough to let him sleep. Otherwise this story would not exists.

Lukas groaned and buried his head in his pillow, tugging the blankets closer around him. His face was scrunched up in misery and his form shivered almost violently. He hated the cold.

"Are you alright? You aren't sick are you?" A voice said from next to him. Lukas looked up slightly, not daring lift his head completely for risk of losing warmth. He spotted Arthur, laying not too far off from him. he too was bundled in blankets and had his own mess of blonde hair and green eyes poking out from his cocoon of warmth.

"No, I'm just frozen is all." Lukas sighed, trying to snuggle into his warmth again. "I can't feel anything."

"That sounds bad. Are you sure you're alright?" The other asked. "You would think with your waterbending roots you'd be better at handling cold."

"Yeah. You'd think." Lukas grumbled, not mentioning that blood had nothing to do with this sort of thing. Deciding that maybe falling asleep was the better idea- and hoping it wasn't a sign of hypothermia- rather than laying there talking, he bid the man goodnight and buried himself back into his cocoon of semi-warmth.

A few more minutes of intense shivering passed, when suddenly Lukas felt his sleeping pad being pulled backwards. Freaking out and wondering what on earth was happening, he poked his head back up over the covers to see Arthur right in front of him. Startled, he stared at him. "Wha-?!"

"Sharing… sharing body heat will keep you warmer. Just shut up and sleep." He grumbled, burying his face into his pillow. "We can't afford to have an ice cube traveling with us tomorrow."

Lukas just smiled and fell asleep.

—

((Pretty sure I'm running out of all ideas OMG sorry!))


	4. First Kiss with Firebender Fem Romano

14 ask-firebender-fem-romano B))))

ANONYMOUS

14: First Kiss

Lukas was seen as a lot of different things. Some would say that he was a frivolous man of sorts, others would say that he was kind and funny, some would say he was a downright jackass. Well… most would say that. Maybe even an idiot in his own right.

But one thing that they would never say about the man was that he was disloyal, or that he put himself before others. He was a selfless man, past the smirks and jokes.

So when something could even _possibly_ be blamed on him, he took it hard. Like a burden of a thousand worlds hand been nailed to his shoulders, scraping and carving him down into a man that wasn't himself. Or at least whom others thought him to be.

The man had insisted on taking the night watch nearly every night for two weeks, since the _incident._ He refused to sleep, and when he tried, all he ended up doing was staring up at the night sky with bloodshot eyes and a fluttering stomach. He was constantly doing something, to distract himself. He didn't eat, and lived solely on coffee for the duration of the travel, and honestly: It was making everyone go mad.

"Would _somebody_ just talk to him!?" Alfred had finally exploded after the fifteenth night of this behaviour. No one said anything, but all exchanged knowing glances towards the trees around them. Lukas had taken watch again, sitting in the top of the trees, constantly fingering the throwing knives he specialized in.

"Gilbert, you should do it. You know him." Arthur suggested. But the commander shook his head.

"He won't listen to a word I say. He knows that I know what to say and therefore thinks that I am just using tactic instead of actually trying to help him."

Chiara sighed, looking up at the clear sky that her companion had grown so familiar with in his attempts at sleep. She wondered if staring at that endless abyss would get tiring after a while, and concluded that she didn't want to know.

"Fine. I'll go talk to him." Chiara groaned. She knew that she wasn't the most qualified or even that she knew him all that well, But someone had to do it and no one wanted to. So she would live by the rule: Just get shit done.

Easily, she climbed the enormous tree that he was hiding out in. She spotted him on the thickest branch and crawled carefully across it, and plopped next to him, making him jerk in surprise.

"Hey, fu- ugly." she said, swinging her legs beneath her, almost kicking him. "How ya doing?"

"Fine." he answered, smiling. It was hallow and so fake that Chiara wanted to throw up on him.

"Liar. I'm not stupid. You run around like a headless bat monkey and never sleep, you haven't eaten anything in days and you look like a pile of shit."

"Gee thanks."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened. Even Gil is sick of you acting like a… kicked liondog.

We want the real you back Lulu."

Lukas stared at her, eyes wide and in all honesty, if he hadn't had bags under his eyes so badly, Chiara would have thought the look was hella cute.

"I-"

"Nope. Don't say anything let me finish here. I know you blame yourself. You blame yourself when a fu—reaking volcano goes off and honestly its' ridiculous. You don't need to punish yourself for things like this so just stop it. You're not only messing yourself up- but you're messing up the whole group. We all rely on each other and if you end up dead because you didn't take care of yourself, then we're all screwed.

So get your act together you a-bsolute idiot. We miss the old you. I miss the old you."

The two were silent. staring at each other as if the eyes of the opposite held the meaning of life within them.

Suddenly, Lukas leaned forward, and pressed his lips to her cheek, making her cheeks go tsundere red.

"Thank you. I… that meant a lot to me." he said quietly.

Chiara touched her cheek where he had pecked she huffed and looked the other way.

"Whatever, just go back down there and go to sleep. I'll take over for you."

Lukas smiled, a real one this time. His eyes had light in them again and the usual mirth had begun to return. Chiara was sure that after a few nights, the waterbender would be back to normal.

Lukas slept better than he had in years that evening. He slept so deeply that he didn't notice the relieved smiles everyone had when around him, or when Chiara kissed him back…

Full on the lips.

((NEED SOME FLUFF? GOT YOU SOME FLUFF GDI))


	5. Cute with Avatar Alfred

"Cute" with Alfie? If you want 7 )99 ))

ASK-AVATAR-ALFRED

(/w\\)

Lukas was- as he loved to say- the least tired of the entire group. Whether it was because he was so used to going days without sleep with no problem, or the fact that he drank coffee like it was water. (He drank water too no worries)) But the fact was, he somehow had that boundless energy to take night watch for three nights running. Alfred had accompanied him on the third night, feeling the need to assist his friend.

They sat together on the tall rock that Alfred had caused to sprout from the ground. The two gazed out, attentively, for any signs of trouble. Lukas leaned back on his arms and sighed.

"So, Alfred… you and Gil are starting to get along better." He said nonchalantly, sliding his gaze to the avatar and then back to the distance. "So that's good."

"Hm. I guess." Alfred shrugged, not looking at the waterbender. he rolled his eyes at the man's attempt at making conversation. Of all the things he could try to talk about it was the commander.

Lame

"Alfreeeeeeeeeeed, come on talk to meeee." Lukas groaned, purposefully falling on his back and spreading his limbs as if he planned to make a snow angel in the rocks.

"Why do you do that? Call me Alfred?" The golden-haired man finally said, snapping a look at the other. Lukas propped himself up on his elbows and raised an eyebrow.

"Because that's your name?" He said incredulously.

"Everyone else calls me Avatar. Avatar this, avatar that. Why don't you?"

Lukas was silent for a moment, looking up at the stars for a while as if to gather an answer from them.

"Well I don't call Gil 'commander', do I?" Alfred just stared, the silence being his answer. "And you don't call me 'convict'. So why would I call you Avatar? Sure, that's your title and it holds a lot of power. But I never called my brother any of the titles he had either, because that's not who he was.

Sure there's a lot behind the word Avatar… but when it all comes down to it, you're a different person from all of them. You're still your own person, so why would I call you by something that _you_ aren't? Seems silly… and tiring."

Alfred was silent for a moment, a small smile on his face, but that smile turned to a small chuckle, then to an outright _laugh_. Lukas sat up.

"Whats so funny?"

"You are so set in your ideals, Lukas. It's just… astounding!" he laughed, leaning back and looking at the sky as well. "You think too much. It's kind of… cute."

Lukas' face lit up at that. But he kept his face quite stoic despite this.

"You got that right, I'm adorable. Besides, I told you, you should smile more. It's pretty _cute."_ He scoffed, sitting up again and crossing his legs. His face softened though. "Really. You should."

Alfred just shook his head.

((Was that even an ending? Psht))


	6. In the storm with Waterbender Nat

13?

ASK-WATERBENDER-NAT

13: In the Storm ((I'm not totally privy to what your plans are but I'm gonna make stuff up. :D))

She was at the small harbor for the great ships that had just come from the air nations and were on their way to the earth nation after their short stop here to pick up supplies from the smaller tribes by the shores. they were expert hunters and fishers there, and therefore able to provide food for the passengers aboard.

Nastassia would be on that ship.

Stowaway if she must, but she hoped not. Saving what few coins she could earn, she had told that she wished to leave, and then did so. There was no looking back now.

The ship docked with a great screech of metal, scraping along the side of the ice. It's strong hull stayed intact through it all, and Nastassia wondered what it was crafted of. She had never seen anything like it.

When the sailors came off of it, they looked cold and unprepared for the storm she knew would hit. Quickly, she approached the man that seemed to be in charge, and asked to board.

"If you have the payment, I don't see why not." He held out his hand and she handed him the fist of coins. He looked down at it, and his eyes seemed to gloss over with something- it must have been compassion? And he smiled while he nodded at her and pointed to the men. "Help them bring the supplies aboard and you can stay. there might be a few rooms left, if not I'm sure you'll be comfortable in the kitchen cabinet. It's empty and warmed by the ovens beyond, and plenty large I assure you. Will that suffice, miss?"

She nodded, on the brink of being giddy. She was leaving! She was actually leaving! Thanks to her abnormal strength, she fit right in. So when she dropped the large sack of- whatever animal it was- she practically ran down the hallway to see for a room.

She passed a few of the passengers rooms, their doors being open showed the small cots and the tiny families trying to get to Ba-sing-se for refuge from the war. But Nastassia had to wonder if it would be a refuge for long. What with the battles becoming more and more fierce- it couldn't stay so contained, especially within the very country that had helped start it.

Soon the ship took off and she had to lean against a wall to keep her balance, for the winds had picked up and the waters were growing rough. Cursing, but not truly with vigor, she made her way more cautiously through. it seemed that there were no rooms for her to really stay, so she would have to find the kitchen dorm. Wherever that was.

She had been so concentrated to find it, that she was startled and flustered when she suddenly collided with someone from behind.

"Oh- sorry." She mumbled, not looking up.

"It's fine- are you lost?" the man- as she observed- asked. She finally looked up to see who she had crashed into.

He was tall-ish, and had a shock of blonde hair that was shaved, but growing out, on one side. He had a cloak on and looked like he was freezing, but hiding it well.

"Uhm… yes." Why bother being proud now? "Do you know where the kitchen is?"

"Ah- yes. that would be down this hallway, take a left, two rights straight after that and then another left at the third turn there." He said, pointing as he gave the directions. At the look on her face, he smiled nervously. She noticed his eyes were lavender then. A strange, bright shade.

"Aha- well let me just show you. I've got nothing better to do." he told her, taking her hand politely, which she yanked away instantly. he just smiled and kept going.

"Hm." Nastassia shrugged, following him with a bit of space between them. He seemed shifty and she didn't like it. As if he weren't supposed to be there. The wind whistled as it passed above them. Netalia simply looked up, not really wanting to believe that the ship was so weak that a storm would throw it about too much. Of course it wasn't.

"Here we are." the man said with a small flourish of his hand.

"Thank you." she said with a nod.

"If you ever need any more direction- I am just over there, in that room to your right."

Nastassia nodded, not truly saying that he shouldn't bother, she'd be fine. But the prospect of having someone to at least tell her where things were was nice to know.

As he was about to walk off, she snatched his arm. he looked at her curiously.

"What's your name." She stated, more than asked.

"Oh- ah- Lukas." He said slowly. "And you?"

"Nastassia."

—

Hours, or was it a day? well whatever it was, it passed. And Nastassia was bored. She had explored the ship, gotten lost, eaten some food provided by the crew, wandered some more and was back in her cabinet now. It was indeed large enough, and no one really came in. She liked it there but was out of things to do.

Suddenly, a lurch sent her flying off of her cot (provided by the kind captain) and she sat up, looking around to see what was going on. She stood and dashed to the door, looking out into the hall- just like everyone else was.

"What's happening?" A passenger demanded of a sailor, who happened to run by. But he didn't answer, and just kept running. Nastassia made eye contact with Lukas- who had stuck his head out as well, and he shrugged, looking just as confused as everyone else.

Suddenly, a voice sounded above them, as if coming from the pipes.

 _"_ _Please make an orderly move to the dining area in the center of the ship. All passengers make an orderly move to the dining area in the center of the ship. there is no need for alarm. The wind is only kicking up and we wish for all passengers to be in the dining area in the center of the ship."_

Shrugging, the passengers did as told and made their ways to the dining area. Nastassia walked alongside Lukas on the way down.

"You really think it's just the wind?" She asked, not sounding scared, but definitely not comfortable with the situation.

"Hmm. I don't know. The wind can do a lot of things, but I don't think that was the wind just a moment ago. Maybe they've hit the breaks and tried to slow down?"

"Hm." The water bender shrugged. But that did make more sense.

Everyone settled into the eating area. Some had brought blankets and pillows to rest on, while others simply sat on the ground or laid on it. Lukas and Nastassia decided to sit against the back wall.

"Where are you from anyway?" The girl asked, looking at him.

"Eh… somewhere a lot warmer than here. I can tell you that." He said with a small lookaround. Nastassia deadpanned.

"That could be anywhere."

"Well that's just it. I've been all over the place, so where I'm from doesn't matter all that much does it?"

"Hm. I suppose not. So what- are you a soldier? A bender then?"

"Well aren't you just full of questions. lets see, I'm not a soldier, and yes. I'm a bender. Bet you can't guess what kind though." He said, waggling his eyebrows. Nastassia scoffed. "Four guesses." he told her seriously, holding up four fingers to implicate the number visually.

"There are only four choices."

"Aha! but not if you count the swamp benders, and the sand benders and the-"

"Alright, I get it." She rolled her eyes. "What if I guess right on the first one?"

"You won't." he grinned. She gave him an expressionless stare before thinking.

"Well… judging by your arrogant manner, and the fact that you're on an earth nation ship, you _could_ be an earth bender."

"Strike one, missy." He told her, putting one finger down. "Not on the first try."

"No, you're right. You're too scrawny for that." She rolled her eyes again. "And I didn't guess, I said you _could be._ You just narrowed it down for me."

"Aw! Cruel you are." he said, acting as if he had been stabbed in the chest.

"Well you're not too fond of the cold, I could tell back when I bumped into you. But you don't speak strangely like what I've heard of the swamp benders. Your skin is darker- but not dark enough to live in the desert. And your eyes are light." She said with a frown. "Like you're not supposed to live in the sun too much, but you do anyway."

"Hmm. You're good." Lukas smiled, eyes glittering. Nastassia hid her blush.

"You act arrogant, but if you look…" She snatched his hand and held it palm up to see. "You have calluses. You work hard. Probably with…" She paused.

It couldn't be- he didn't look it. But all of the signs pointed to it. Not an earth bender- and obviously not water. the air Nomads had darker eyes from traveling- or so she'd heard but she could be wrong. however, they didn't get cold easily. But the way he was built meant he did a lot of jumping and sort of punching… Not stomping or flowy movements or even the more evasive movements.

"Fire bender." She whispered, her eyes widening slightly.

Lukas looked like he had been kicked. But he shook his head. He was lying.

"Nope. Not a fire bender." He said with a smile. "Is that you're guess?"

"How could you be anything else?"

"Hey- don't judge a book by it's cover. I might look and act something else, but I'm not a fire bender."

"Prove it. Or I'll scream."

Lukas blinked, then grinned and held up his hand. Beneath his brown cloak, there was a small flask hanging off of the side of his waist. he unscrewed the cap and without warning, a little splash of water hit Nastassia in the face.

Sputtering, she heard as Lukas laughed and laughed.

"Nice try Nat, but nope!" He guffawed. Nastassia glared at him.

"Don't call me that. and haha yourself." Flickign her own fingers, the water on her instantly flew off of her and splashed Lukas in turn.

"Hey! You're a bender?"

"Shut up. You didn't ask, did you?"

"No. No I didn't." he said.

At that moment the ship lurched again. Nastassia flew forward from her kneeling stance and fell… right onto Lukas.

Once gaining their footing, the girl shoved herself off of the man and glared. He held up his hands in an "I didn't do anything" gesture.

"So- were you trained in bending?" Lukas finally asked.

The whole rest of the storm was spent exchanging conversation and, perhaps, sleeping on each other's shoulders under Lukas' cloak.

((Hope I didn't screw up too bad!))


	7. Irresistable with AssassinTinohunterkat

4 Lukas/Kat/Tino

ANONYMOUS

4: irrisistable ((OH BOY))

"Hey, is that who I think it is?" Lukas asked, pointing off in a direction that Tino didn't bother to look. He was looking at a particularly nice set of knives.

"Who do you think it is, because you're probably right."

"Is that your eternally PMS-ing girlfriend?"

Tino's head snapped up at this, and he followed the invisible line that Lukas' finger was making. His eyes snapped open and his lavender irises contracted into tiny little spots in the white of the rest of his face.

"Hide me! She's gonna attack me and then I'll have to call Hana and then you'll die!" Tino hid behind his friend's travel cloak as he said this.

"I'm so glad you're concerned for my health. What was her name again?"

"Kat! Don't-!"

"Hey Kat! it's been a while!" Lukas said with a grin, waving at the woman who was walking just across the road from them. She paused in her stride and looked over at the blonde. She cocked her head to the side, trying to determine where she had seen this fellow before.

And then she saw the man cowering behind him.

"YOU!" she screeched, dashing forward. But to her utmost shock, a large splash of freezing cold water hit her right in the face. She looked around in confusion. She was in the earth nation at the moment, so how could anyone have-

"Oh now I remember. Your that blasted waterbender."

"That would be me. Let's not get every pedestrian around involved in your little lover spat, shall we?" Lukas said with a deadly smile. It wasn't that he was stronger than either of the two on either side of him, but he sure as hell knew how to get people's attention and that was something neither of them wanted. "How about some tea, huh? Let's catch up. It's been what- six months?"

"Uh, alright you bastard." Kat said with crossed arms. "Just this once because you're an ass."

"That I am! A sexy one at that! Let's go!" Lukas led the way to the little tea shop down at the end of the road.

"You're lucky you're a sexy ass, or I'd kick it right about now." Tino said with a grin, and in the most sarcastic tone he could. He was honestly rather impressed at Lukas' impulsiveness and wit rather than mad at him. And besides, with all the crap Lukas had been through in the last year, he wasn't about to hit him. He'd probably break something.

They were seated near the entrance of the tea shop by a friendly girl and ordered three gingseng teas. Or at least, Tino did. Lukas was busy keeping an eyelock with Kat, who was more tense than both of the men by far.

"So! What have you been up to Kat?" Tino finally asked, smiling his usual smile. She glowered at him- as per usual.

"Nothing you need to know you jerk. Nothing you wouldn't already know anyway, seeing as you can't keep your nose out of anyone's goddamned business."

"Language." Lukas sighed. "jeez, you'd think you had no filter or something."

"I'LL GIVE YOU A FILTER YOU-" Lukas flicked his finger upward and managed to bend her tea into her mouth, making her shut her mouth to swallow.

"No need. I have one. So- let's all just talk. We're all trying to stay out of trouble, so why not pass through this town together? Unless, of course, Kat is staying? But judging by your bag and weapons, you aren't." Lukas asked, resting his head in his hand. "Am I right?"

"Maybe you are, maybe you aren't. You look like you got run over by a hoard of badgermoles. What have _you_ been up to?"

"Oh you know, getting arrested and beat by earth nation soldiers, escaping and trying to get the heck out of this hellish city." Lukas shrugged, leaning back and crossing his arms. "Oh- and you know. Meeting the Avatar."

Kat launched herself across the table and grabbed a fistful of the man's tunic, pulling him closer. She held his gaze for a long moment, looking into his eyes. there was no trace of lying in them, he was telling the truth.

"You know, you guys would make a great couple, they way you keep staring into each other's eyes like that." Tino grinned with a mischievous glint in his own lavender pools.

"Aw, I wouldn't want to come between you guys." Lukas laughed.

"Get a room, bastards." Kat said. Lukas and Tino looked at each other, and identical grins split their faces.

"Yes." tino said with a laugh, grasping Kat's right wrist.

"Let's." Lukas said, taking her other.

((What happens, you decide. :D))


	8. Guardian with Avatar Alfred

Death… was a rather unavoidable was something that met everyone in the world at some point. Nature, the cycle of life… destiny? Whatever one called it, in the end it was inevitable. One couldn't get away, running just slowed you down. Or sped it up. Either way you met it faster, where the cold hands would wrap their arms around them and carry them to the next world. The spirit world. The next life. Whatever.  
Whatever indeed.  
The paper had said it, no one had to tell him. His hands had held it for a mere moment, the blaring headline had been quite enough to make his hands ball up, wadding the thin paper up like his crumbling heart. He stood for a moment, forcing his hands to loosen their hold. The paper dropped to the ground, bouncing slightly upon landing. He backed away from it, like it were a spreading flame… it almost felt like it was. A burning sensation was spreading through his chest… his head. Everything burned.  
His back hit the wall, where he slid down to the floor in silence, putting his face in his hands.  
Not again.  
The people who… deserved peace. They were always the ones that were taken away. Always.  
"Damn you Lukas." 


	9. 10 years with earthbender Mexico

Story prompt idea: 10 years later. The war has ended and the nations are rebuilding sadly our two muses haven't seen each other since directly after the war. How do they each react? (You said you wanted a challenge so here it is, it was either this or zombie apocalypse)

ASK-EARTH-BENDER-MEXICO-DEACTIV

(( OOOH CHALLENGE ACCEPTED DEAR))

Maria was exhausted. Ten years had passed, and the nations were still trying to completely rebuild, start anew and get back on track. It was a long and tedious journey, but it was paying off. People were in homes again and families were united… well mostly.

It was odd to know that there was still a list of missing people that stretched quite longer than anyone would like to admit. Some days, the number of people on the list did show up, or were found in abandoned prison camps, but for the most part no one turned up. They were assumed dead or dead.

Maria sometimes would wonder about some people she had met during the war. Many people had come and gone and come back and gone again. They had requested help, or maybe not have but gotten it anyway. Some had left her angry and confused, others had maybe left her just confused.

One of those said people, was Lukas. The strange waterbender that had come from the fire nation. The blonde had gotten on her nerves all of the time, with his sarcastic manner and flirtatious ways. But in the end, she had been a little disappointed to see him leave. Even if he was the biggest idiot sometimes, he did have his moments of being sweet or understanding.

He was weird.

It was odd, that after ten years, that the man might be on her mind. She wondered briefly if maybe something had reminded her of him or if her mind was trying to tell her something. Maybe that she should hit him when she saw him.

She didn't admit that maybe she would want to hit him and then hug him as well.

For random reasons, that she didn't know, she decided that day to go and look at the missing persons board. It was a mass amount of posters with pictures of the missing citizens of all nations. If one knew any information, they were to report to the police force. The word would be spread across the world if it was relevant. The system was very successful and had been started by some General in the Fire nation once everything had calmed down.

It was lucky, because she had to go to the market anyway to pick up some food to eat for dinner that evening.

Her eyes scanned the huge, spanning wall for any familiar faces. She was happy to see that many gaps were seen in between the posters, indicating that quite a few of the sheets had been taken down.

She walked along the wall, swinging her empty bag in her hand. She found herself greatly impressed by how organized the poster board was, the signs were separated by gender, and then by age going outward, making the youngest in the center, going out to the oldest on the outside. She was a little sad at how many young kids had been missing for so long. They were probably adults by now- if they were still alive.

She had passed all of the females and had gotten halfway through the men when she saw them.

Two posters, one next to the other. The one furthest from the middle was a rather square-jawed man with what looked like bright blue eyes. His hair was spiky and he looked like he was probably a taller man, and if the collar of his shirt said anything, he was fire nation. Beneath his picture read MISSING: MATTHIAS Fire Nation

But it was the man next to him that made her really stop. He was smaller looking than the first man, but by no means less… burly maybe? The shock of blonde hair and the tiny curl that stuck out from the said hair. He had a thin face, and his eyes bore into her soul.

Underneath his picture it said MISSING: LUKAS Fire Nation

Maria found herself staring at the poster for a long moment, staring at the blank face of the man she didn't really look like what she remembered. For one, he had a great scar on the side of his head that looked almost like a cross. That hadn't been there before. Neither had the emotionless expression on his face. Or the lifeless look in his eyes.

"He looks a little rough in that, doesn't he?" A voice asked from next to her. She didn't really glance over, but she nodded. "He was that wanted fellow all those years ago- wasn't he?"

"Yeah- he was."

"Did you know him?"

"Yes. Briefly." She answered curtly. Then she frowned, snapping her head to look at the man next to her. "And who are you to-" She froze.

Next to her was a taller, tanned and more scarred version of the poster. But there was no mistaking the tattoo on his shoulder or the little curl at the base of his neck.

Or that damned smile on his face.

"LUKAS!" She cried, not knowing where the emotion had bubbled up from and throwing her arms around his neck. He laughed and returned the hug, even going so far as to spin her around.

"Where the hell have you been?! You've had this poster up for a while obviously!"

"It's kind of a long story." Lukas chuckled. "I was actually going around and taking them all down."

"Why haven't you contacted me? Or anyone, as told here." She indicated towards the board. He chuckled and reached up towards the poster. "And did you ever find your brother?"

Lukas' eyes glimmered, and his smile faltered a bit. But in an answer, he tore both of the posters down,

–

((:D I LIKED THIS PROMPT))


	10. First and Last with Firebender Mathilde

((also with 17 can you do 14? *i forgot to ask before i fell asleep* XD))

ASK-FIREBENDER-MATHILDE

17: Last Dance 14: First Kiss. ((First. Last. What.))

"Lukassss." Mathilde whined, pushing her feet against the said friends back while lying on the ground. He merely glanced back at her with a small quirk in his eyebrow.

"Whaaat." He asked. "And watch where you kick, I'm still healing."

"Oh- sorry. I thought you said you were better? It's been almost two weeks." the redhead asked, sitting up and scooting up next to him. "Were you lying to me?"

"I _am_ better, but bruises take time to heal." Lukas said with a laugh. "And ribs."

"You break your ribs more than anyone I know."

"Shh, they're sensitive." Lukas said with humor, nudging his childhood friend with his shoulder. She laughed as she tumbled slightly. "You'll hurt their feelings too."

"Wouldn't want thaaat." She said, pushing him back slightly. "Are you almost done? I'm starving."

Lukas shrugged as he mixed the sizzling food in the pan in front of him. "What do you think? I think the peppers might need cooked more."

"hmm… just a little." She shrugged. "You're the cook."

"Indeed… I… am." Lukas said as he thoughtfully stirred the meat. "Alright. try it." He waved his fingers slightly, and bent the stew up into the air and in front of Mathilde's mouth. She partook and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well?"

"It's great!" She grinned. "Nailed it again!"

"perfect. Lets eat then!"

The two sat at the table in Lukas and Matthias' small home. Though, with the elder brother gone, it seemed bigger and it missed… something. Even Mathilde didn't like it. But she said nothing, for she knew that it was already bugging Lukas more than he would ever admit. He had always been like that- downsizing his own issues. It was annoying.

Another thing was bugging her though, why had Lukas so suddenly insisted she come over? And after the invasion those weeks ago, food had gotten far more expensive to help pay off damages to home and taxes. So why had he decided that today was a great day to splurge on such a meal? It wasn't his birthday- well it never was- and it wasn't hers… or Matthias'. She couldn't think of a good reason for it, but it left a sort of uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"So what do you want to do?" Lukas suddenly asked. Mathilde looked at him with curious eyes, but didn't break her smile.

"Well I don't know! We haven't really hung out in a while since- well for a while!" Whoa- she almost slipped there. "What should we do?"

"I don't know- why do you think I asked you?"

"Hm." Mathilde thought for a moment. "Well what if we went to the center of town, at the fountain? We haven't gone in a long time! Maybe the bands back up! We could go dancing like old times!"

Lukas looked thoughtful, but nodded. "I think that would work. Finish your food and we can head out." He grinned.

Well that was forced if she had ever seen a forced smile.

So gathering the dishes and throwing them in the wash bin without a second glance- which was also very unnatural of Lukas- they headed out the door. The night was warm and rather pleasant, with a perfect view of the stars above them. Mathilde grabbed Lukas' hand and pulled him down the street with her skipping in the lead.

They arrived at the fountain, and were met with a wonderful sight. Couples and families were dancing about, with slightly pitchy, but wonderful music playing from a group by the fountain. The rhythm was choppy, but it still made Lukas tap his foot and Mathilde nod her head to the beat.

"Come on!" She finally cheered, pulling him forward and into the mass of dancers. Lukas laughed as they started to move, a simple dance so that he didn't hurt himself of course, but it was fun none the less.

Mathilde was laughing happily, and thankfully, Lukas was acting more himself here. they had done this hundreds of times growing up, and for once, it felt like everything was back to normal.

They were there for hours, until they were almost the last people there. Despite their heavy breathing and exhaustive dances, they lasted. But once Mathilde decided that they had stressed Lukas' injuries enough, they headed back to her place so Lukas could drop her off for the night.

"That was so fun! I wish things could be like this all of the time!" Mathilde laughed, as they stopped in front of her own home. She turned to Lukas. "Thanks."

"Of course." He smiled. He still was struggling for breath slightly, probably due to his ribs. But he didn't complain and Mathilde knew better than to scold him. "Thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." She pointed out, poking Lukas' shoulder playfully. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Mmm. Until next time." Lukas said fondly.

Mathilde felt that pit in her stomach again. She didn't like the way he sounded or how he had been so… impulsive that night.

She didn't know why, but she felt suddenly impulsive as well. It felt like it was her only chance to do so, and with no second thought, the firebender hooked her hand behind the waterbender's neck and pulled him down to her level, and planted her lips on his.

It was a split second of course, before she backed away slightly, face bright red. Her eyes downcast, she spoke.

"Sorry! I don't know what came over me-!"

"No- it's- it's okay." Lukas stuttered. "I- uh… well. Goodnight, Mathilde. See you later."

"Y-yeah! Of course!" She said, punching his arm lightly and turning to go into her home. She paused at the door, turned and waved to him. He smiled and waved back. She nodded and went inside with a small skip in her step.

—

The next morning, Lukas was gone.


	11. Scars with Firebender Hong Kong

p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"((JSYK I have this theory that Toph doesn't know what people em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"look /emlike even though she can sense them? So I'm gonna apply this to Loung and if that doesn't work I'M SORRY BUT I'VE WANTED TO WRITE THIS?))/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""So I have a question." Loung asked, his blank gaze staring off into the general direction of where his current companion was sitting. Lukas, whom he hardly knew, but knew nonetheless, had quite literally bumped into him and had invited him for some coffee. They now sat on a log in the middle of a forest. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Shoot." Lukas said, sipping his drink./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""It might sound odd, but since we've talked enough, can I look at your face?" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Oh you mean like touch it? If you want I suppose." The waterbender nodded. "don't poke my eyes out or anything though." he joked, shaking his head. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""haha." He rolled his eyes. the younger turned more towards him, and Lukas lowered his coffee to his lap. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"As soon as the man's hands touched his face, Lukas closed his eyes on instinct. It would be his fault, technically, if his eye got poked. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Loung trailed his hands over the contours of his face and along his jaw, over the bump of his nose, over his eyes and then down his cheeks. Lukas waited patiently, not moving a single muscle. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;" /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""You have quite a few scars." Loung said quietly. Lukas remained silent, for the mans fingers were brushing over the corners of his mouth. "Tiny one's though." he decided. He took his hands away. Lukas opened his eyes. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Yeah… they're not really noticeable though. thank heaven." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I think they look fine." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Ahaha ha ha. Funny." Lukas laughed dryly, rolling his eyes. "I bet they do./p 


	12. Sunlight with Avatar Alfred

25 avatar alfred

ANONYMOUS

25: sunlight

Riding the train… thing? If that was what it was called, was always an experience and a half. Whether it was a good or bad experience was totally up to the individuals who told of the ride.

If one had asked Lukas, he would suggest, or perhaps blatantly express, that the train was the worst possible thing to ever try. There was no breathing room, no comfortable seats and no good reason to ride it other than get to a place that was so far away that it would take years to get there.

Unfortunately for him, it was one of the main sources of transportation in Ba-sing-se and was therefore unavoidable. it frustrated the fire nation man but he had decided long ago that he would just get over himself to get to his goals.

But that didn't mean it would make him any less grumpy.

Today was of no difference. Lukas had found himself smashed against the door by some rather heavy-set fellow and his rambunctious child who seemed to think that the waterbender was a running pad that he could kick and get no response. unfortunately, the child was wrong.

"Kid, get your foot off of my leg or I will make sure to throw you out the window." Lukas growled, staring down at the child. Well- he was more twelve or thirteen so he shouldn't have been acting that way in the first place.

"I'd like to see you try." The boy said with a cocky expression. Lukas just stared down at him with fire in his lavender eyes. His gaze just dared him to try anything else. And with satisfaction, that seemed to be enough to make the boy second guess himself. Because his face was suddenly very wary and his eyes were very wide.

With that done, the teen seemed to have convinced his father to move elsewhere and left Lukas to his crowded peace. But without someone kicking him like a toddler it was far better. He finally rested his head back on the window and let his eyes slip closed. He was still in for a long ride.

The closer they got to the outer ring, the less crowded it was. Lukas dozed on and off as they kept going, because he was getting the hell out of there and refused to get out of this godforsaken train until it stopped outside of the walls in the middle of nowhere.

"Oh- it's you."

Lukas' head snapped up, his hood, that had been concealing his hair for the duration of his travels, slipped off and he looked in front of him.

Now that the train was cleared, Lukas found himself staring face-to-face with the last person he would ever expect to see. Unless one had ever seen him face-to-face as Lukas had before- under rather unpleasant circumstances- one wouldn't know who this was. What with his cloak and the bandages covering his arm.

Avatar Alfred.

"Oh. Nice to see you, I suppose." Lukas said, leaning his head back again. "It's been a while."

"I guess so." The golden haired man nodded, looking out the window behind Lukas' head. It had long been dark out and every flickering light from little buildings and shops were easily seen. "Getting out of the earth kingdom too?"

"That's none of your concern." Alfred said curtly, not even looking at Lukas as he spoke. The waterbender frowned.

"Well okay, no argument there." he shrugged. "I don't want to get arrested for anything else this year."

Alfred chuckled at that, remembering how he had cut the man from the ceiling of an earth nation prison. "No, we wouldn't want that. Lukas, right?"

"Yeah. Though they are calling me a lot of other names lately. You should read the papers."

"They're hard to miss. At least they didn't seem to catch your name. could be worse." Alfred said, tossing a paper at the other, using a small gust of wind to make it slap him in the face. Lukas chuckled and peeled it away from himself and looked at the drawing of him on the front. It was entirely inaccurate and made him look like more of a living boulder than a person. "I think it looks just like you."

"They can never get my nose right." Lukas nodded, tossing the paper back and pulling his cloak closer to himself. Alfred felt the pull of the train stopping as well and decided it best to not be sitting alone. He quickly- quickly enough to startle the other blonde- plopped himself on the opposite side of the train next to the waterbender and leaned back against the earthy wall.

"Hmm. So are you on your way out?"

"Yeah, I got a lead to find that brother of mine. so I'm headed there."

"I see."

They fell into silence, which soon turned to slow, steady breathing of sleep. The two fugitives were resting shoulder to shoulder and not giving a care but for the small twitches of their limbs from the light dreams they had.

traveling from the inner ring to outside of Ba-sing-se was about a days trip. So the two were expecting to reach the outskirts the next day, which was fine by them. That meant that they could actually rest their weary feet for a short amount of time before travel took over again. So naturally, rest fell easily upon them in that sense.

Alfred jerked awake about an hour later, his breath catching in his throat as he looked around the empty car. the only other person there was Lukas, who had, unknowingly, fallen onto the Avatar's lap in his heavy slumber. Alfred almost smiled for a moment, but instead shoved him off of him and straight onto the floor.

"Woah!" Lukas cried, looking around him and noting the new found soreness in the hindquarters. Sighing he looked back at Alfred. "That was unnecessary."

"I don't think so." Alfred said simply, looking out the window once more, to hide his smile. "Look, the sun's coming up."

Lukas observed him for a moment, not saying anything but clearly noticing the tiny, itty-bitty, smile that was trying to force it's way onto the "rogue's" face. He shook his head, and stood up, forcing himself to stay upright despite the pull of the train's momentum.

"You know- I didn't thank you before. For saving me I mean. Or well- cutting me loose."

"Hn." was the simple response. Lukas rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I never had the chance to because you sort of disappeared and all. So- Thanks."

"I had come to kill you."

"Yeah well- I know a lot of people who do that on a daily basis, And it doesn't bother me anymore. You're no different." He shrugged.

Alfred eyed him with a steady gaze, from the corner of his eye. The rising sun reflected off of his powerful blues, making him look haunting and invincible. But, to Lukas, he also looked tired and worn. A man on the run from the whole world.

"You're a strange man, Lukas." Alfred turned to look out the window once more. A practice he seemed to take comfort in.

"Pft, You're one to talk." He laughed in return.


	13. That hurt with FirebenderGilbert

((36 Lukas and Firebender Gilbert. :D))

ASKKYOSHIWARRIORSAKURA

36: that hurt

His red eyes were just as fiery as the flames that burst from his fist. His movements were fluid and well practiced. His pale skin practically glowed from the light of his bending and the full moon above him.

Across from him in the training ring was a blonde, his hair looking far paler than it had been in the daylight, almost white. He looked almost as pale as his opponent, despite the fact that he would normally have flesh the tone of copper.

The two moved with skill, they breathed with practice and they even seemed to walk with a sort of wariness that only those with experience on the battlefield would have.

But that experience was shining through their eyes, most of all. Burning, red mirth, met electric, violet, confidence as wide grins spread across their faces and mirth filled them.

"Is that all you have?" The blonde smirked, grinning widely at the opposite. "I thought the General would have more in him!"

"And I do. I just don't see good reason to waste it on you."

"Heh. If you can't even fight a little citizen like me, I can hardly believe that you could lead an army!"

With that taunt, the two went into the dance of battle once more. The dirt ring around them the only containment to the energy that the to opponents put forth.

Fire flew forward like striking serpents, while met with water, that flitted like a bird.

Gilbert, a master of strategy, knew that when most soldiers, when defensive, would step back more, usually with their right foot in front, and left leg back to hold themselves upward so to shield themselves better.

But Lukas had his left foot forward, and his attacks were smaller, only blocking his own. Because Lukas was trained by his brother, who was left handed, he knew that the opposite was true for him. He was right handed, but left minded. He knew that Lukas was going to lean back in a 'water whip' as he proudly called it, and try to take him out by the ankles. meaning he would bend down for the attack to go through.

Twisting about, and dodging a well aimed hit towards his ankles, Gilbert leaped upward and into a half-flip. The General grinned and he sent a blast of fire towards the man, hoping that it would stop in front of his face just close enough to consider it a win, but far enough that it would not hurt him.

However, he did not expect the waterbender to jump up just as he had, The fire that Gilbert had so meticulously aimed with and perfectly planned, hit Lukas precisely in the chest, but in return, the blast of water that Lukas had created from the little satchel on his hip Smashed against his own chest, sending him flying backwards.

Both yelps of surprise were simultaneous and harsh. But Gilbert's was less of pain and more of surprise. Lukas- though the fire burnt through his clothes, the burn wasn't so bad. But it still didn't feel pleasant to have the skin blister and peel instantly from the touch of the flames.

Both landed as gracefully as one could when blasted backwards from an opposite-of-their element attack. Gilbert landed quite well, on his feet, though his knees did scrape along the gravel beneath them, and he slid back a few inches.

Lukas- however- landed on his heels, but fell harshly on his butt from lack of balance. He didn't look like he was in pain, but he did look like he was in a bit of shock. He looked down at his shirt, which had burned straight through, and the red burn that was present on his chest.

"Lukas! You fool- are you alright?" Gilbert asked, crouching next to his friend. "You should pay more attention!"

"Sorry, got distracted." Lukas sighed, still looking down at himself like he wasn't even looking at his own body. "Man- that hurt." He finally said, looking up at the general with a frown.

Gilbert couldn't help but crack a smile. He shook his head and held his hand out to the other bender, offering to help him stand. Lukas took it and let himself be hoisted up to his feet. He hissed at the movement, but made no other indication of his pain.

"I would figure, you idiot." the General sighed, looking at him. "Are you going to see a healer for that?"

"Nah- I'll take care of it." Lukas waved him off. "I'm a waterbender."

"When did you learn healing?" Gilbert asked, looking at his friend.

"Ah- little experimets here and there. Nothing major. I can't heal major battle wounds or anything like that." He shrugged.

"I wouldn't trust you to." Gilbert said stiffly. "No one in their right mind would."

"Hey. Next time you get a papercut on your endless masses of work back in your office, I will not help you."

"I've been fine up until now. I think I'll be fine." Gilbert rolled his ruby eyes. "But are you sure you will be?"

"I told you! I'll be fine. Besides, I'd better find Matthias and head home or he'll not get any sleep either." Lukas sighed, picking up a cloak from the outside of the training ring. "Thanks for training by the way, you needed out of the office."

"Shut up. You're insufferable."

"That I am. Just make sure you actually go home and rest for once. Alright?"

"Shut up and leave already." Gilbert scoffed, shooing the man off. "And stay out of trouble! Heaven knows you attract it!"

"it's not my fault that you can't stay away from me." Lukas winked. The albino scoffed and turned on his heel, heading back towards his own office.

—-

((WTH is this I'm so sorry))


	14. Roam Don't go with Firebender fem Roman

Passing through the water nation was a normal thing for her and her grandfather. She had come to visit Kiku for old times' sake, see how he was. See what he was up to. Until the news came up.

An old newspaper was being used to start a fire, courtesy of the ships that came through with supplies every month. A deal they had with the earth nation. Trading post for supplies. It worked out well for the people, they were never short on supplies. She had seen them when the men were carrying them. Snatching one up she had read the headline over and over again. "Fire Nation Spy Killed in Explosion."

Dead.

He was dead. It was apparently a victory for the earth nation. A victory over what? Well… he was breaking out prisons. She knew that. He had told her. But apparently it had been almost two months. And she hadn't even known. It was a lot to think about. So now, here she was. Sitting in an igloo, thinking.

Her thoughts were interrupted as someone walked in. She looked up to see Kiku, holding a small amount of food and water. "I heard you had come, follow me."  
The girl looked at him with a questioning look, but did as told, following him out of the small tent, and then through the camp. "Kiku where are we going?" She asked, looking at him with an incredulous look. "What is going on?"

"Just wait a minute."

The two went into a larger tent, where children were laughing and going in and out of. Giggling and singing little songs. Chiara raised an eyebrow and looked at Kiku.

"What is this?"

"Shush. Go inside. I'll wait out here."

Chiara nodded and went inside.

A man sat in a bed. The children were putting little gifts in his hands, small rocks they had found, or ice they had tried to bend into pretty shapes. They told little stories about penguin sledding and chores, fishing and snowmen. He had shoulder length, silvery blond, curly hair pulled up into a small ponytail. His head was bandaged and his hands. He wore water tribe clothing, dyed blue and white. His eyes were dark lavender, his skin tanned… where it wasn't bruised black and blue.

The firebender froze. She put her hand over her mouth. Lukas looked up at her, and a smile broke out on his face. He may have been bruised but he looked perfect. Because he wasn't dead.

Alive.

"Hey kids, could you give Uncle Lu a minute? I need to talk to the nice lady here." He said gently, looking at them. They all whined a bit, but complied and started filing out of the tent, giving Chiara little looks. As soon as they were gone though, Chiara practically leaped forward. She took Lukas' head in her hands, looking into his eyes, threading her fingers through his hair, where the kids had put little braids. She trailed her hands over his shoulders and neck, his sides, his arms, just to make sure he was all there.

"Lukas? What- you-you died…" She looked into his eyes once more, greens begging the violets for answers. "How?"

Lukas smiled. "There's plenty of time to tell you that later." He said, pecking her forehead gently.


End file.
